Natsushiro Takaaki
Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明, Takaaki Natsushiro), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) and P-ch!, is a singer-songwriter and known for his exceptionally powerful, slightly rough but solid voice, and emotional and expressive singing style. Despite this, he is not a "hot-blooded" singer in the usual sense; his voice is usually described as conveying a feeling of "intensity" rather than "fire". He is noted to have a good vocal range as well as a fair amount of technical skill, and is capable of effortlessly holding notes in addition to having a firm grasp of pitch and tone. Although in recent months he has become well known as "Natsushiro Takaaki", he has been known by several other utaite names during his tenure on Nico Nico Douga - in fact, he uploaded his first cover in 2008 at the age of 16, under the name P-ch!. However, he first rose to prominence under the name Yuei, with relatively popular covers of "Hello/How Are You" and "Calc." ; while his most popular covers under his current name include "Kimi no Oto" and "Sarishinohara" . He is noticeably close to 4Yen, Ollie, Nigauri, Kapo and Ichinose Hidenori, the first four of whom he is friends with in real life. He is also good friends with the producer , who often mixes his covers. Outside of Nico Nico Douga, he is one of the lead singers for the Japanese indie band einie (in addition to composing and writing lyrics for many of their songs) under the mononym natsushiro, along with vocalist and fellow utaite Eve. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of the band einie (アイニー) (lead vocals & composition) with Eve (lead vocals & composition), iida (arrangement & guitar), nskw (arrangement & guitar), futa (bass), ueno (art direction), and emumelo (video direction & editing) # einie (einie album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # Waltz for Chroma (Marmalade butcher's album) (Released on October 28, 2012) # Aru Ichinichi (einie album) (Released on April 29, 2013) List of Covered Songs -Acoustic ver.- (2008.12.14) As Yuei: # "Just Be Friends" (2009.10.11) # "Saigetsu" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.10.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.11.28) # "Dust" (2010.05.24) # "S・K・Y" (2010.06.30) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.10) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2010.09.17) # "rollingirl" -Moebius ver.- (2010.10.22) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.11.17) # "Calc." (2010.12.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.02.25) # "Kanade" -Piano ver.- (2011.04.28) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Overcome the Night) (2011.10.11) As Natsushiro Takaaki: # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (Original) (2011.11.23) # "Kaede" -acoustic cover- (Maple) (2012.07.24) # "Irony" (Original with einie) (2012.08.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "HEAVEN" (2012.10.15) # "Sider" (Original with einie) (2012.10.16) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Acoustic ver.- (Song of the Stars) (2012.11.09) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon of the Evening Rain) (2012.11.19) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2012.12.10) # "Spica" (Original with einie) (2013.01.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.03.22) # "Gunjou" (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) # "Aru Ichinichi" (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track2lyricist = natsushiro |track2composer = nskw |track2arranger = einie |track3title = Clover |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Spica |track4info = |track4lyricist = natsushiro |track4composer = nskw |track4arranger = nskw |track5title = Sider |track5info = |track5lyricist = natsushiro |track5composer = natsushiro |track5arranger = nskw |track6title = Fuyuu Shounen |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = iida |track7title = outro |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = iida |track2arranger = iida |track3title = Gunjou |track3info = |track3lyricist = natsushiro |track3composer = nskw |track3arranger = nskw |track4title = 17th |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Merry |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Limelight |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 2358 |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Aru Ichinichi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Eve, natsushiro |track8composer = nskw |track8arranger = nskw }} Gallery |Natsushiro.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on Tumblr |Nattaka.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on TmBox Illust. by liz |lightsabertakaaki.jpg|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen in real life; image taken from 4Yen's Twitter }} Trivia * He has stated that his real name is almost identical to his utaite name, with his real name also being "Natsushiro Takaaki" when pronounced or written in romaji; however, they are not exactly the same, as he uses a different kanji reading of "Natsushiro" in real life.April 21, 2012 Tumblr post * He was born in Shiga Prefecture, and currently lives in Kyoto.Twitter profile * He is 178 centimeters tall (approximately 5' 10½")January 3, 2013 Twitter status, and weighs 54 kilograms (approximately 119 pounds)July 27, 2012 Twitter status. * He has a younger sister.July 27, 2012 Twitter status * He likes summer, music, and sweet things.Twitter profile * He is often identified with the numbers 7240 or 7246; in Japanese, if each individual digit in those numbers is expressed phonetically and then contracted, they become similar to "Natsushiro" in pronounciation: na'''na '''tsu (two) shi ze'ro' and na'''na '''tsu shi 'ro'ku, respectively. * His trademark favorite foods are Snickers chocolate bars; he often tweets pictures of the aforementioned confection, and is occasionally depicted in fanart with a Snickers bar. * One of his favorite fictional characters is Konoha from Kagerou Project.Artwork from Heiwa (へいわ), formerly used as his Twitter avatar External Links * Twitter * Tumblr * TmBox * Official Site (einie) * Twitter (einie) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles